


blooming day

by pwarkie



Series: ##00fftober [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Spring, This is very short, also jaesung !! best boys !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkie/pseuds/pwarkie
Summary: to jisung, spring is na jaemin.





	blooming day

**Author's Note:**

> yasss 00fftober szn<33  
this is unbeta'd, i wrote this in one sitting and i wanted to get this one out as soon as i finish so (～￣▽￣)～
> 
> 00fftober day one: spring  
title from, you guessed it, blooming day by exo-cbx

“Jaemin, come on. We can’t miss the opening,” Jisung says as he tugs on the older boy’s arm. The second week of spring has come, which means their town’s annual Flower Festival starts today. He’s been begging Jaemin to go with him this year because Chenle had to go back to China for an important family matter.

The pink haired boy chuckles at him. “You mean, _ you _ can’t miss the opening,” he corrects. Jisung is fully aware that the boy isn’t a big fan of spring (he prefers winter because of all the cookies and sweets he gets to eat on Christmas), but he doesn’t really have any other choice because he’s the only friend available on that very day. He voices this out to Jaemin and the latter gasps dramatically, feigning hurt and offense. “So, I’m just an option? Wow, Jisung, I didn’t know you would be this low.”

“Jaem, you and I both know you hate spring. Why would I consider you as my first option to bring to a _ spring _ festival?”

“Okay, now that’s kinda mean, Ji,” Jaemin pouts. “Even for you.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” he exclaims. “Also, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it to sound very rude but-”

The older laughs, stopping Jisung mid-sentence. “Ji, I’m joking. I’m not offended, knowing you actually considered my _ dislike _ for the season makes it feel less offensive.”

“Wait, so you don’t really hate spring?”

“No, I just dislike it. I mean, sure, flowers are pretty and all, but nothing beats the scent of warm cookies in the winter.”

“Oh,” he replies, not knowing what to say anymore. He opens his mouth to ask Jaemin again, but the older has already beaten him to it. “So, are we going to that festival of yours or not?”

Jisung’s eyes widen as he claps his hands. “No way, you’re coming with me?” he asks, just to be sure. “You’re really going?”

“Yeah, why not?” Jaemin confirms. “I want to know why you love this festival so much.”

“I love spring. Spring’s my favourite season,” he shares. What he doesn’t share, though, is the reason why he loves spring.

“Oh really?” the older questions, to which Jisung nods. “Huh, I thought your favourite season was fall.”

Jaemin is partly right. The truth is, yes, fall is Jisung’s favourite season, at least, it used to be. Before Jaemin came into his life, the boy never really cared about flower festivals or spring in general. To pre-Jaemin Jisung, fall is the most beautiful season.

Now, though, Jisung couldn’t care less about fall. Spring is now the most beautiful season to him, thanks to a certain boy. This might sound cliché, but to Jisung, spring is Jaemin. The boy exudes so much warmth and he blooms like the cherry blossoms in the trees that line the park Jisung frequents so much. As much as the older boy dislikes the season, he’s the embodiment of spring and nothing will ever change his mind.

“It was,” he answers Jaemin. “Now, it’s not, though.”

“But fall’s such a pretty season! How could you replace fall with a season as dreadful as spring?”

Jisung puts on an offended face. “Spring is not dreadful! I can’t believe you just said that.” He crosses his arms and adds, “Spring just reminds me of someone and it made me realise how beautiful the season actually is.”

“Oh?” Jaemin perks up at this, his eyebrows raising at the younger. “Do you like this someone? Is that why you love spring?”

“Yes, and what about it?” Jisung says boldly.

“Is that so?” the older takes a step closer towards him. “May I know who?”

Jisung isn’t always this confident, so he’s not entirely sure where this is coming from. It’s like his brain-to-mouth filter experienced an error and is no longer working. “Do you really want to know?”

“Oh yes, I’d love to know who my little Sungie is crushing on. Who’s spring to you, Jisung?”

Jisung takes in a deep breath. He might as well go for it, a chance like this happens once in a lifetime. “Spring is,” he starts, as he looks Jaemin directly in the eye. “Na Jaemin. He’s blue skies and sunny days. He’s the warm sunshine that touches my skin first thing in the morning. The flowers that bloom in my neighbour’s pretty garden. Spring is you, Na Jaemin. I like you.” He finishes with a small smile, not breaking eye contact.

Jaemin looks at him with stars in his eyes. “Jisung, are you for real?” he asks him, his smile growing bigger by the minute. The younger nods and if he thinks Jaemin’s smile couldn’t get any wider than that, he’s dead wrong.

Suddenly, Jisung feels warmth all around him. Jaemin has his arms wrapped around him as he says, “Oh, Ji, you have no idea how much that makes me happy.” The taller boy pulls away, with confusion written all over his face. The boy in front of him laughs heartily, making Jisung even more confused.

“Why are you laughing?”

Jaemin only laughs harder. When he sees Jisung pout, he stops and regains his composure. “Silly boy, I like you too.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’ is correct,” he chuckles. “Jisung, I like you so much. I hope you know how much you mean to me.”

“Oh, I know.” the taller says. “So, how about a date at the flower festival?”

“Yes, I’d love that. Although, I still can’t believe you associate me with spring when you know damn well that I Dislike with a capital D this season.”

“You _ are _ spring, Jaem, and you can’t change my mind,” Jisung tells him as he intertwines their fingers, leading them both to the festival’s entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this mess !! kudos and comments are appreciated because i need Validation
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pwarkies) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/pwarkies)


End file.
